fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PsychoWarper/Xaviers Techniques/Notable Attacks
First Soul Noble Phantasms Gate of Babylon: The King's Treasure: Gilgamesh's great treasury. It is a storehouse that contains the countless treasures of the world collected by Gilgamesh, and by using Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu, he can open an invisible door to its contents to summon them whenever he pleases. It contains countless Noble Phantasms, including their prototypes, and he generally fires them from the vault as projectiles, though he can also summon them directly into his hand for when he wants to fight up close. Due to the sheer number of Noble Phantasms he possesses, it is impossible for one to try and take them head on as they possess various unknown abilities to properly counter virtually any Servant recorded in the Throne of Heroes. The rate and power of the Noble Phantasms he releases depend on the situation he is in as well as how he will use them and who he is facing against. Additionally, he can also have them summoned right next to his opponent or from all directions to either attack them in surprise or to overwhelm them. It is through the usage of this Noble Phantasm in this way, having adopted this manner from his fight with Enkidu in life, that makes him summoned into the Archer-class. It has an incredibly efficient mana cost, needed only to open the gates, to begin with. He can prepare and produce hundreds or even a thousand Noble Phantasm at once if he wishes, and can return them to the vault whenever he pleases, even mid-flight. The Gate of Babylon contains all the treasures in the world, with only Divine Constructs escaping his possession. This is no hyperbole; it contains the basis for all things constructed by humans throughout human history, from the works of the Library of Alexandria, to board games, to airplanes and submarines. The only technology he lacks are things that would be created by humans with entirely new concepts, and the technology of extraterrestrial races. As the original hero, he possesses the Prototypes of all Noble Phantasms, due to all heroes' legends being derived from his in some way. While he does not possess Noble Phantasms that were made before or after his time, such as most Divine Constructs, or Noble Phantasms that are formed from a Heroic Spirit's life and legend like God Hand, he would possess something that could be considered their prototypes, even if it was a paradox. Notable items within the Gate of Babylon include: * Anti-Spirit Incense: An ash-like powder that attracts walking corpses like those summoned by Angra Mainyu. * Auto-Defensors: A series of golden discs that float around Gilgamesh and can defend an area as large as a single floor building. They defend Gilgamesh from virtually any projectile by shooting them down with innumerable lightning bolts as they approach. It provides sufficient protection against even a storm of surprise attacks from Enkidu. However, a sufficiently fast projectile, such as True Archer's arrows, would be able to bypass them completely. * Command Spells: In Fate/Extra CCC, Gilgamesh has collected several Command Spells that would normally be used to bind Servants like himself and can provide them to a new Master if he wishes to establish a contract with them. * Curtain of Night: A magical item mentioned in passing as a means of counteracting Gawain's Numeral of the Saint, possibly by blotting out the sun. * Dáinsleif: A demonic sword from the Nibelungen. It is a cursed Noble Phantasm that contains a powerful curse of "reparation" to be used on its target, and it also drives the fate of its possessor to ruin and causes them to surely die. Within the Skáldskaparmál, it is possessed by the Danish king, Hogni. He became locked in eternal combat with the king of Serkland, Hedinn, due to the sword's curse, which requires it to always kill a man once drawn and does not allow it to return to its sheath until such is accomplished. * Durandal: The Peerless Sword: Originally the sword of Hector, he converted it into the spear Durindana, and after it later lost its features as a spear, it became Durandal. It was then later said to have been granted to King Charlemagne of the Frankish Empire by an angel and awarded to Roland. It is noted as the symbol of the Battle of Roncevaux Pass told of in the Song of Roland. Although Roland attempted to break the sword when he was on the verge of death to keep it from falling into the hands of the enemy, it proved to be impossible, but it was later prominently featured in Charlemagne's legends, acting as a symbol of Roland's bravery. The sword is a splendidly forged "symbol of power" much like King Arthur's Caliburn, and it is said to hold three miracles within it. It will not lose its sharpness even should its user's magical energy be depleted, proving indestructible even when Roland tried to destroy it. * Gáe Bolg:''' The spear of Cú Chulainn, a massive two-meter long weapon with the ability to always strike the opponent's heart. However, Gilgamesh lacks the knowledge required to activate this ability, but can still fire it as a powerful projectile that inflicts wounds that cannot be healed with natural regeneration. * '''Golden Axe: A weapon seen in Fate/Extra CCC, it is one of the few weapons Gilgamesh wields personally, cleaving targets along with the space around them with a spinning chop. * Golden Drill: Another weapon seen in Fate/Extra CCC and one that Gilgamesh wields personally, penetrating and tearing apart targets with its drilling motions along with cannon and machine-gun fire. * Gram: The "Sword of the Sun" wielded by Sigurd in the Völsunga saga of Norse mythology. It is said to be the "strongest demonic sword" that equals the "strongest holy sword", so it possesses the special characteristic of "dragon slayer". The version Gilgamesh owns seems to be prior to it being reforged. * Houtengeki: A halberd passed down in Chinese culture and the only type of halberd out of many to attain the rank of Noble Phantasm, probably due to the use of Houtengageki by a famous military commander. It is a polearm with many different uses such as thrusting, swiping, pulling, parrying, and various others. Chinese halberds have a spearhead at the tip of the shaft and a blade attached to the side, and the distinguishing characteristic of a Houtengeki is a unique crescent-moon shaped side blade, the “Moon Fang.” Weapons with only one of these blades are called Seiryugeki. It is said that a great deal of skill is needed to handle this weapon, though its versatility and ease of use once mastering it allowed for it to be used to serve the appropriate role for any type of combatant. * Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe: The Snake Hunter's Scythe, a divine sword from Greek mythology used by Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa and one of the many weapons inside Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. It is described as a monster-killing holy sword with a special shape similar to a scythe, having the cutting edge on the inside of the blade, though it isn't actually an outstanding sword by itself. Its true strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity, which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws. * Merodach: The Original Sin: A powerful sword Gilgamesh uses to determine if his opponent is worthy of facing Ea. Its the prototype of "the swords of selection across the globe", making it the prototype of both Gram and Caliburn. Due to being Caliburns prototype, its strength as a Noble Phantasm is incomparable, allowing it to easily shatter Caliburn in a single clash without without any resistance. Despite the difference in appearance, its "true nature" and "soul" is nearly identical to its successors , as such it utilizes the same power, a "light that can burn away everything it touches", that could kill Berserker in one slash. * Mountain-Piercing Spears: A series of unnamed spears that can easily pierce mountains. * Potion of Youth: A Noble Phantasm that returns the user to their youth, contained within a small translucent bottle. It is the herb of immortality, that which Gilgamesh sought and found after the death of his closest friend, Enkidu. While he lost it and came to terms with his own mortality, he still sought and found it again for the sake of having it in his treasury. When he drinks it, it returns him to his child self, altering his personality and appearance. He only uses it to blend into the world and tolerates modern society, such as within the ten-year gap between the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars, or when he sees something as a childish game that isn't worthy of his full strength. He can forcibly reverse the effects whenever he pleases to return to his older self. * Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: The shield used by Aias the Great to stop Durindana, the spear of the Trojan hero Hector, tearing through six of its seven layers of cowhide but stopping at the final layer. As a result, it has been sublimed as a virtually absolute Conceptual Defense against thrown and launched weaponry. * Ship of Light: A vehicle that allows Gilgamesh to travel faster than the speed of light. It allows him to instantly return after he is sent to the edge of the Moon Cell's Imaginary Space hundreds of light-years away. * Vajra: A weapon appearing in the Vedic mythology of ancient India. It was a weapon crafted by Tvastar, the maker of divine instruments, using the bones of the sage, Dadhichi. It became a symbol of the divinity of Indra, the god of lightning, and the indestructible diamond pounder weapon carried by the gods of Buddhism. It was held in one interpretation to be a manifestation of Indra’s lightning, which is supported by its deceptions as a golden projectile and its appearance unbefitting of a conventional weapon. Vajra was initially known by its proper name of Vjaya when Indra was first introduced to India as a phenomenon that spread from the Aryans. Along with Indra, whose name changed to Taishakuten, his divine symbol also had its name changed and became known as Vajra after the age of Buddhism as India's main religion began. It is a simple weapon that can only be shot only once for a fixed B+ rank damage separate from the user's magical energy supply. *'Unnamed Anti-Magic Sickle:' An enormous sickle that drains magical energy and can cut through magical implements such as Saber's armor or Berserker's Knight of Owner. *'Ig-Alima: Green Field Cutting Through the Thousand Mountains:' A massive blade also known as the Mountain-Felling Sword, it is a Divine Construct that can easily tear apart entire forests simply from the force of being swung. However, due to its incredible size, Gilgamesh cannot technically wield the sword, instead using it solely as a projectile from the Gate of Babylon to crush opponents under its weight. This Noble Phantasm was seen when Angelica was using Gate of Babylon via a class card. *'Sul-sagana:' A long, jagged blade comparable in size to Ig-Alima that is named after a Sumerian deity and which is also a Divine Construct. When using its ability, it summons a coat of fire around it where it is then swung in a wide arc that spreads its flame across the field. This was another one of the Noble Phantasm's used by a wielder of the Gilgamesh class card. *'Arrow Protection Amulet:' A D-Rank Noble Phantasm modeled after a solar eclipse. It increases The User's evasion rate and automatically nullifies projectiles that are D-Rank or below, but will gradually splinter as it nullifies more and more attacks, eventually being completely destroyed. As a last resort, he is also able to throw it at an enemy by using it in a matter akin to a stun grenade, blinding them with incredible light and heat. *'Unnamed Dimensional Refraction Artifact:' An artifact that defends against attacks that use the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon, allowing Gilgamesh to block attacks that come from parallel universes such as Sasaki Kojirou's Tsubame Gaeshi. *'Unnamed Dragon-Slaying Longsword:' Gilgamesh also possesses a longsword that slew an oriental dragon in the past. *'Unnamed Freezing Sword:' Gilgamesh possesses a sword that would freeze any target struck as well as the area around them, covering the target in ice even if they managed to dodge the initial strike for as long as they're within relative proximity of the blade. *'Unnamed Invisibility Ring:' A ring that wards off the attention of normal people, preventing them from noticing him. It doesn't work on magi or other magical beings. *'Unnamed Invisible Sword:' A sword that is described as "invisible like Saber's" that Gilgamesh fires as a projectile. *'Hades' Cap of Invisibility:' An E-Rank Noble Phantasm originally possessed by the Greek god Hades, and the prototype of all Noble Phantasms that "conceal oneself". Normally kept in the form of a sash, anything that the cloth covers cannot by observed through physical or magical means, blocking out any emanations of magical energy and blocking all forms of magical detection. However, it does not obscure the user's sound, smell, body temperature or tracks, making its use rather situational. *'Unnamed Lens:' A golden ring with a single, warped lens that allowed Gilgamesh to view True Archer from twenty kilometers away. *'Unnamed Levitation Treasure:' An unnamed treasure that allows Gilgamesh to levitate in mid-air. *'Unnamed Lightning Noble Phantasm:' Gilgamesh is able to launch "lightning without form" as a projectile without the use of his Vajra Noble Phantasm. *'Unnamed Magical Staves:' Various magical rods and staves that can use magecraft from the Age of Gods. Those seen have generated pillars of flame, concentrated lightning storms, and light beams that home in on their targets. *'Unnamed Mirror Shield:' A shield that effortlessly repels powerful magecraft. *'Unnamed Spellbook:' An unnamed tome that allows Gilgamesh to utilize powerful Primeval Runes from the Age of Gods. *'Unnamed Spiral Sword:' Gilgamesh possesses a spiral sword that looks similar to Caladbolg, the spiral sword wielded by Fergus mac Róich. *'Unnamed Triple-Edged Sword:' A sword with three edges that can arc behind an opponent to attack their back if left unguarded. *'Various Unnamed Homing Weapons:' Gilgamesh possesses multiple weapons, such as scythes, scimitars, and axes that are able to constantly follow their chosen target even if they dodge in a vehicle as maneuverable as a modern fighter jet empowered by Lancelot's Knight of Owner. *'Various Unnamed Shields:' Gilgamesh possess multiple shields, that he normally deploys in order to halt attacks, including those that can overpower barrages from the Gate of Babylon. Vimana: Throne of the Heaven-soaring King: A flying contraption passed from Babylon and India that appeared within the Ramayana and Mahabharata, and one of the many Noble Phantasms within the Gate of Babylon. It far surpasses any jet from the modern era, fueled by crystals that burn mercury as fuel. Even when Gilgamesh was just fooling around, he easily outpaced Lancelot in a fighter jet elevated to a Noble Phantasm by Knight of Owner. He uses the Gate of Babylon freely while piloting Vimana. It has a wide array of functions including ancient machine guns, nuclear warheads, stealth functions, communication interception technology, laser cannons, and biological weapons, among others. Enkidu: Chains of Heaven: Gilgamesh's most trusted Noble Phantasm, even more so than Ea. It is a set of chains named after his closest friend and made to bind even the gods themselves. It is one of the few Anti-Divine Noble Phantasms, growing stronger when used against those with divine blood, such as Heracles, becoming more effective the higher their rank of Divinity. They are said to bind even space itself. Those that are caught in it cannot escape even through the use of a Command Seal, though Berserker, in his last moments, in a desperate show of his own strength, is able to shatter the chains and escape. Against a non-divine Servant like Saber, Archer and Assassin, it is nothing but a strong chain. Gilgamesh can summon Enkidu from anywhere he can reach with the Gate of Babylon, even capable of using it as a weapon with its bladed end or use them to drag the enemy closer to him, and will also draw out its full length when serious to use it in conjunction with Ea Sword of Rupture, Ea: Also known as the "Sword that ripped apart the world", it is the ultimate and final Noble Phantasm contained within the Gate of Babylon and Gilgamesh's most powerful weapon. A Divine Construct and the manifestation of the power which stabilized the planet, utilized by Gods to enact creation. The sword is crowned with the name of the God Ea who is believed to be the deification of the same power which stabilized the planet by moving, crushing and turning its surface. While classified as a "sword" its more accurately described as a staff, due to bearing a cylindrical "blade" with a dull tip and independently rotating segments with three lithograph that each represents heaven, earth, and the underworld while together representing the universe. Unlike the countless other Noble Phantasm within his treasury, which were passed onto countless wielders after his death and took on many forms, it is a sword only he possesses and is permitted to wield, as one who inherited the essence of the gods. As his most powerful treasure, Gilgamesh is reluctant to use it against "lowlifes", willingly drawing it only to face those he believes are worthy, such as Alexander the Great and King Arthur. *'Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth:' Ea's function as a Noble Phantasm, a space cutting attack that shows the "Truth", that was originally used as a powerful Nation-Building Authority that separated Heaven and Earth. It's Ea's maximum output as an EX-ranked Anti-World Noble Phantasm, as such it's well-suited for the destruction of Reality Marbles, in a manner that Gilgamesh describes as revealing the reality behind a dream. By rotating the separate sections of Ea at a rapidly increasing speed, it releases a vortex of energy while twisting, compressing and intertwining air until the pressure exceeds the laws of physics, creating a space-time dislocation. Once fired, the energy vortex and space-time dislocation deal catastrophic damage that can't be reduced without an attack of equal might or Anti-Purge defense. In addition, the attack cuts space itself, allowing it to rend the world to show the "Truth" or in other words the basis for hell, the planet's primordial form where no life can exist. While powerful on its own, Enuma Elish can be boosted by support from the Noble Phantasms in the Gate of Babylon, further increasing the damage it deals. However, most of the time, Gilgamesh does not use its full power as it is hardly necessary; even a casual Enuma Elish easily overpowered Excalibur and gravely wounded Saber, rendering her helpless. Sha Naqba Imuru (He who Saw the Deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star: Gilgamesh's mentality sublimated as a Noble Phantasm. The mentality that's said to have spread across the world like the brilliance of the stars, and seen through all of creation. It is continuously active and does not need its true name revealed to use it. It grants him high-level Clairvoyance, allowing him to discern great truths with a glance, identifying Servants and their Noble Phantasm with ease as well as always see the optimal move to make. In addition, if he so chooses he is even able to look at the possibilities of various parallel worlds. The power of this Noble Phantasm is so potent that it's said that he discerned a piece of the truth regarding the demise of human history. However, despite its power, Gilgamesh lacks the processing speed to browse through all the parallel worlds, unlike beings such as Suzuka Gozen. Furthermore, his arrogance leads him to reject certain world lines as impossible, including one in which he was consumed by the mud of the Grail and broken down into magical energy. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Under normal circumstances, Gilgamesh's rank of A allows him to act without a Master except when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasms, and he can remain in the world for a week without a Master. After he was incarnated by the mud of the Grail, it got ranked higher to A+, meaning he needs no Master to act and can use more of his high-cost abilities including his strongest Noble Phantasms. Through this, he remained materialized even after the Fourth Holy Grail War ended. In the Moon Cell, it is of an extraordinary rank of EX, showed in his ability to survive even while in the Far Side of the Moon, a place normally considered to be unsafe for normal lifeforms to go there and operating completely by himself without the need of a master. Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Gilgamesh's proficiency in this skill ranges from E to C-Rank depending on who summoned him, with E-Rank merely reducing the amount of damage he takes from magical attacks and C-Rank nullifying spells below two verses but cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. It is, however, further enhanced by his armor, raising it above the magic resistance of even King Arthur, whose A-rank magic resistance can negate magecraft from the Age of Gods. He has many other possessions that would also allow him to negate magecraft. This ability also provides resistance against indirect magical attacks such as Petrification, Hypnosis, and Spatial Manipulation. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. In Gilgamesh's case, it is no longer a fame, but rather a kind of curse in itself due to his A+ Rank proficiency, causing normal humans to prostrate themselves at his feet in his mere presence. It can also be used as a form of subtle Mind Manipulation, getting people to do what he wants without much resistance. Collector: A "talent" in collecting high-quality goods, a sort of supernatural luck that draws rare items into Gilgamesh's hands. Gilgamesh is one who has collected all the Earth's treasures, grasping the very essence of human ingenuity itself. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Gilgamesh would normally have an A+ Rank in this skill due to being two-thirds divine, but his effective rank has dropped to B due to his distaste for the gods after they killed his friend Enkidu. Golden Rule: A skill that measures one ability and fortune to obtain wealth. Having been fated to live a life filled with riches, and having said to collect all kinds of treasury, many of which are the originals to the numerous Noble Phantasms used by hundreds of heroes that he has also collected during his lifetime as well as possessing enough wealth to never have any concerns about poverty in any era he appears in, he possesses a rank of A in this skill. Second Soul *'Accused:' One of Dark Schneider's nails turn blue, and then rips itself from his finger and embeds itself into his opponent's body. If his opponent attempts to remove it or disobey his orders, they will be transformed into a toad. *'Acid Drinker:' Dark Schneider blasts his opponent with a burst of acid that rapidly eats through their body. *'Black Sabbath:' Dark Schneider creates a matter-less space within a magical barrier and traps his opponent within. Then, he transports random matter into this vacuum and forces it to undergo nuclear fission, causing an explosion of heat that reaches a million degrees celsius and sends his opponent to another dimension. *'Blind Guardian:' Dark Schneider summons a forest of brambles that entrap his opponent. *'Chrome Rose:' Taking a pose, Dark Schneider launches a beam of energy forwards. *'Crow Bar:' Using this demon sealing spell, Dark Schneider traps his opponent in a thirteen-layered magical prison that saps their power. If they attempt to escape, it will unmake their soul. *'Damned:' A powerful magic spell that summons an explosion of pure magical force. *'Damned Nation:' Distorting the fabric of space and time, Dark Schneider throws a rupture in space and time at his opponent. *'Dark Angel:' With a single hand, Dark Schneider blasts his opponent with magic, ripping them apart. *'Dispel Bound:' The ultimate defensive ability, made up of layer after layer of innumerable forcefields, each protecting Dark Schneider from a certain form of attack, including mental attacks, instant victory effects, and reality warping. While powerful, these forcefields can be easily destroyed by those significantly stronger than Darsh, and can be torn away by those on his level, but they regenerate quickly. *'Golem:' By drawing a magic circle with his own blood, Dark Schneider can summon the stone golem of Metallicana to fight alongside him. *'Gran Kene Hill Halford:' Dark Schneider traps his opponent within a multidimensional, layered magical circle. *'Illusions:' Dark Schneider can create illusions so powerful that they can convince others that they're dreaming. He can also use them in the midst of combat to take attacks. *'Iron Lightning Anthem:' Dark Schneider summons a barrage of magical rockets aimed at his opponent's weak spots. *'Judas Priest:' One of Dark Schneider's greatest spells, Judas Priest strikes his opponent on an atomic level to blast them apart. After his transformation into Majin Dark Schneider, it grew in power to strike his opponent on every level of existence simultaneously, destroying the eternal atoms of their body, soul, and spirit all at once and erasing them from existence. *'Mace:' A spell used to pick locks and open magically sealed doors. *'Manowar:' Dark Schneider summons a great, three-headed golden dragon that fires a powerful blast from all three heads before disappearing. *'Rainbow's Mystic Arrow:' Calling upon the power of his patron god, Blackmore, Dark Schneider manifests a bow and arrow from magic and then fires multiple arrows of light at his target. *'Spirit Transfer:' When near-death, Dark Schneider can transfuse his lifeforce into the body of another, escaping death by implanting a fragment of his soul into their body. *'Vengeance:' Holding out his hand, Dark Schneider invokes this spell's name to blast his opponent with magical force, often ripping straight through their bodies and killing them instantly. Elemental Magic: *'Balvolt:' A spell that summons a bolt of lightning and directs it straight at Darsh's target. *'Drash Gun:' Dark Schneider manipulates the earth to create jagged rocks that burst from the ground and impale his opponents. *'Exodus:' A great fire spell that summons 20, 000 degree flames that envelop Dark Schneider. Wreathed in flame, he then launches himself at his target, causing an explosion of fire. *'Guns and Roses:' A spell that summons a wall of roaring fire. *'Impellitteri:' Dark Schneider can fire powerful balls of flame in multiple directions at once, all around him. *'Law of Marshall:' Dark Schneider blasts his opponent with a bunch of smaller fireballs that converge into one massive explosion. *'Magnet:' Dark Schneider summons a pillar of flame beneath his opponent. *'Napalm Death:' Dark Schneider summons a spinning torrent of flame that shoots blasts of fire in all directions. *'Raven:' Calling upon the winds themselves, Dark Schneider gains the ability to fly at high speeds. *'Rings of Fire:' A fire elemental spell that summons fire elementals known as Salamanders to attack Darsh's opponent. *'Riot:' Dark Schneider strikes his opponent with arcs of electricity that damage their motor control, making it impossible for them to properly control their movements. *'Sepulchre:' Calling upon the flames of hell, Dark Schneider blasts his opponent with an explosion of fire. *'Tesla:' Dark Schneider creates a massive ball of electrical energy that he fires at his opponent, badly electrocuting them. *'Testament:' An extremely high level ice spell that creates a field of absolute zero temperatures and launches it at his opponent, causing their atomic integrity to collapse and turning all matter to ash. *'Van War:' Dark Schneider fires a series of small blasts of fire out in front of him. *'Voivod:' Dark Schneider surrounds himself in an orb of electricity that explodes like a bomb with enough heat to boil blood. Black Magic: *'Halloween:' Opening the gates of Hell, Dark Schneider fires a huge blast of extremely powerful energy capable of frying entire armies. At first, Darsh could only use this spell during a full moon, but he eventually circumvented this weakness. *'Led Zeppelin:' Dark Schneider traps his opponent within a magical barrier and then summons starving souls from the depths of Hell into this space, leaving them to be ripped apart and consumed. *'Megadeth:' A powerful spell that causes a massive explosion powerful enough to destroy a fortress. *'Sodom:' Using magic, Dark Schneider launches a series of invisible blades at his opponent. *'Venom:' A spell that summons digestive enzymes from the gates of Hell within the body of Dark Schneider's opponent. These enzymes quickly break down all the organic matter in their body, destroying most of it instantly and leaving only mush. Fourth Soul *Capsules that release invisible mist of potion that slows down the actions of those that smell it. Although Thor was completely unaffected (Journey into Mystery #114) *Norn stones which nullify elemental intangibility, give him ghostly intangibility, allow him to fly, withstand intense heat, and repel carnivorous plants (Journey into Mystery #116). Grant life to inanimate objects (Thor #318). Loki also used these stones to heal the Avengers and empowered them to the point of harming The Void (Siege #4) *Potion that set free his ethereal ego, which, unfettered by space or time, can travel the cosmos (Silver Surfer #4) *The Living Mask, which allows Loki to swap body with another being, having control of not only the physical body but also that individual's powers. Once locked on its target, the mask clings to the target's face with such adhesion not even Thor could tear off, rendering them unconscious before swapping their body with Loki's (Thor #179) *The Fire-Sword, a mystic sword Loki created from the souls/ life-force collected from numerous humans. This sword can even burn Thor (Thor #207) *Crystal of Transference: A magical item. Whatever Loki causes to occur within the globe also occurs to the reality on which the globe's setting is modelled (Thor #308) *Enchanted Amulet: An amulet containing an enchanted enhancer that increases the user's size and strength. Loki granted this amulet to Ulik, allowing him to increase in size and strength enough to battle both Thor and Hercules, and to quickly recover from blows of an angry Thor. *Battle Armour: For possessing Odin's body, Loki was exiled to Mephisto's realm as punishment (Thor #454). By the time Thor freed Loki to acquire his help in the battle against the New Immortals (Thor #462), Loki's corporeal body had sustained immense damage from torture to the point of destruction. Loki's wife, Sigyn, used her mystic skills to create this armour to house her husband's spiritual remains until he gains a new corporeal body. This armour allows Loki to fight evenly with Thor on physical terms. (Thor #483) *Battle Axes: Besides swords, Loki has wielded different axes (presumably made of uru, just like Mjolnir) in combat. His enchanted axe which comes with the Battle Armour can contend with Thor physically and can blast Thor away with energy blasts (Thor #483) *Copy of Mjolnir: During the final Ragnarok, Loki found the mold of Mjolnir, hidden by the dwarves that forged the hammer, and had Surtur, resurrected from death, forge many hammers using that mold in Muspelheim. Loki and his army were thus each equipped with a hammer of powers nearly equal to Mjolnir's but dwarfing it with sheer number. While not enchanted by Odin and therefore weaker and had less abilities than the original, these copies nevertheless were still extremely powerful, and a blast from itleft Thor badly injured. (Thor v2 #80) *Battle whip: Loki wielded a whip with 3 metal-tipped ends that can control fire and harm the disir, who could all damage him. Also in the same pic is Eir-gram, a mystic sword Loki forged from Kelda's soul with the hellfire of Mephisto's realm. This sword is the only weapon capable of slaying the Disir, who could shrugged off Mjolnir blows from Thor (Siege: Loki) Category:Blog posts